The 100 Ultra girl vs the Night-watchman
by Jacob Denness
Summary: Years ago Bellamy decided to stop being the super hero the night watchmen but when the super powered Ultra girl appears on earth fearing her actions left unchecked he decides to take on the girl of steel but is she closer to him than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 100 Ultra girl vs the Night-watchman

 **After the defeat of Ja – ha while the world celebrates fearing the actions of Ultra girl left unchecked the Night-watchman takes on the girl of Steel while people question what kind of hero the world really needs.**

 **This is going to be a take on Batman v Superman with the characters from the 100 with a lot of inspiration being taken from the arrowvers as well also I will be giving it my own flair hence the name changes which is why I haven't marked it as a crossover.**

 **As I imagine you've guessed Clarke is Ultra girl and Bellamy is the Night-watchmen other characters will turn up the more I write Lexa included by the way so be patient. In terms of context I will be writing flashbacks in so stuff will be reviled as things progress but for now imagine this taking place after something similar to the man of steel film happened.**

 **Please review because I've got a lot of stuff on at the moment and it can be hard to find the time to write but if people like this story and want more I will try to update faster however that said I hope you will want to review because you enjoyed what I wrote and want more.**

* * *

 **Bellamy Blake**

'Mum please tell me what to do' Bellamy begged crying trying to press his hands to the blood covered hole in her chest 'Octavia please' he yelled at his sister who was sighting next to their father crying and screaming as he tried to hear what there mouther was trying to say.

'Stop it' there mother actually shouted now somehow finding the energy.

'Sorry' Bellamy sobbed 'please tell me what to do I don't'.

There mouther moved a trembling hand to his lips now 'its OK honey' she said quietly 'Octavia' she added firmly looking in the four year olds direction 'come here' she gestured with her other hand.

'Mommy daddy's' she said her lip trembling walking over to where there mouther was sighting slumped against the wall at one side of the ally.

'I know Octavia' she sighed getting hold of her and pulling her close not responding to this Octavia just buried her face in one side of her mouthers chest and started crying again 'Bellamy' there mouther she said looking up at him 'you can't ever let anything happen to her OK your sister your responsibility'.

'My sister my responsibility' he said nodding starting to cry harder now.

Day of Ja – ha's attack

'Hello' Bellamy shouted over the sound of all the explosions and the roaring of the beam or whatever it was answering his mobile.

'Bellamy' he heard Octavia call on the other end of the line as the helicopter started to jerk violently as it descended 'where are you me and Kane are at the bunker'.

'Good' he called with relief looking out of the side of the helicopter at the alien ship and the beam that was destroying the city and then the landing pad by the docks that was his and the pilots ambitious destination.

'Where are you bell' Octavia almost screamed as the helicopter came to a violent fud landing on the pad.

'I just got across the river' Bellamy said determinedly opening the door and getting out encoring his sister's swearing in response to this he turned around 'you can leave Phil I can figure this out myself' nodding in response to Phil's words of encouragement Bellamy turned his attention back to his sister. 'Octavia' he yelled at the top of his voice getting her attention as Phil took back off 'Gina took Charlotte in to the office today Monty and Jasper are there as well' running forward now Bellamy started looking for a car.

'O god' Octavia said understanding why he was running in to the line of fire now.

'Yea' Bellamy said finding a car with a man just sighting inside it who was just staring upwards at what was happening 'one second' he said flippantly to his sister 'get out' he growled dragging the man from his car getting in himself and setting off.

'Hello Bellamy' Kane said on the other end of the line now 'you have to know you can't make it to the offices'.

'I have to try' Bellamy yelled at the top of his voice driving at high speed past all kinds of devastation 'and now I'm sorry but I've got to try and call them' Bellamy said 'I love you both' he added quickly before he hung up. Dialling Gina his x wife's number putting his foot down as he did so trying to drive faster to his relief she answered right away 'hello Gina' he yelled the moment she picked up 'where's Charlotte'.

'I sent her down to the lobby with Monty and Jasper the moment everything started' Gina said quickly 'she'll be OK'.

'Thank you your incredible' Bellamy shouted smiling with relief over the sound of the beam the was still roaring 'where are you honey'.

'Still on the top floors' Gina said sounding worried.

'You need to get out now' Bellamy said immediately 'get everyone out now I'm almost with you'.

'Your right' Gina said sounding determined now hearing her begin to yell at people to leave Bellamy turned a corner and had to come to an abrupt halt at the back of a gridlocked street glaring at the cars in front of him he got out 'I think that's everyone Bellamy' Gina said a moment later drawing his attention back to her.

'Good' he began nodding but before he could continue there was a loud high pitched ringing sound on the phone then it cut out and then the beam stopped looking up at it with everyone else shocked he saw it begin to fall out of the air then Bellamy saw one side of it explode and two figures fly out of it. Bellamy started running now as fast as he could having an idea what this probably meant wiping around a corner encoring to colossal crashing sound as the ship crashed in to part of the city he knew he wasn't far now so he started trying to dial Gina again.

Shooting past the people running the other way Bellamy placed his phone to his ear drowning out the crashing and screams around him as well as the two figures that were flying overhead in his mind but just as he court sight of the offices he saw the two figures crash inside and then he saw some kind red beam start shooting out of the building. Bellamy didn't stop he just kept running as fast as he could 'Gina' he yelled the moment she answered 'thank heavens tell me you got out'.

'I'm sorry Bellamy' she said sounding like she was crying.

'Sorry about what' Bellamy said feeling dread getting close now.

'I'm sorry I divorced you' she cried 'I just wish you could have'.

But before she could finish the phone went dead just as another beam shout through the building cutting it in half 'no' Bellamy screamed as the building fell down not pausing he ran forward straight in to the cloud of dust. All kinds of people past him unable to see but he could he pushed forward slowing down now 'Charlotte' he called 'Jasper Monty where are you 'Charlotte come on' he bit his tong looking around she had to be she would be here he wasn't even going to go there yet.

'Bellamy' he heard a familiar voice call through the dust finally.

'Monty' Bellamy yelled running forward again now 'where are you'.

'Where over here' Monty shouted drawing his attention to an arear of the rouble.

'Thank god' Bellamy said spotting Monty waving him over covered in dust but looking OK rushing over but then he saw Jasper his legs trapped under a fallen beam 'Jasper' he said breathlessly stopping shocked.

'Don't just stand there' Jasper yelled is face contorted in pain 'get this thing off of me'.

'Yes' Bellamy said nodding getting in to gear 'Monty get ready to pull him out' he ordered positioning himself at one end of the beam.

'I'm ready' Monty said determined grabbing jasper by the shoulders.

'Ok' Bellamy said concentrating on the beam and himself so he could do this a minute passed then dawning everything out he knelt down grabbed the end of the beam and moved back up straightening his legs breathing through the pain that hit him in that moment.

'I've got him' Monty yelled pulling Jasper out from under the beam.

Yelling Bellamy dropped the beam back down 'where's Charlotte' he yelled immediately almost growling as he often did when he forced his body through this kind of thing.

'I don't know' Monty said tears begging to stream down his face 'with everything I just'.

'Charlotte' Bellamy yelled ignoring Monty to worried for his daughter 'Charlotte where are you'.

'Dad' he heard her call now.

'Charlotte where are you it's me I'm here' Bellamy yelled again losing control now desperate to find her laying eyes on her finally his hart skipped a beat she was standing beneath a couple of beams that were still up right but with large pain of glass that looked ready to fall. 'Charlotte' he screamed acting on instinct darting forward just as she turned he grabbed hold of her and jumped to safety just as the glass came down where she had been standing a moment earlier.

'Dad' Charlotte sobbed grabbing hold of him tightly.

'It's ok I'm here' Bellamy said stroking her head looking at where Jasper and Monty were then to the other people gathered around them then at the figures flying above them in the distance moving away.

18 months latter

'So what exactly did the caller say they saw' the rooky Miller had riding with tonight asked his voice shaking slightly as Miller pulled the squad car up outside of the rather rundown looking house and they both got out.

'Something about a killer shadow' Miller said grinning turning on his torch.

'Why are we even responding to a call like that' the rooky asked his voice still shaking turning on his own torch.

'Because ever since invasion day there's been a lot of chatter about gangs round this part of town so we need to look in to every call' Miller said grimly walking forward his torch raised 'you coming Max' he said a second latter turning around.

'Ok' Max mumbled under his breath walking forward.

'Ok right' Miller said once they walked through the door that had been broken off its hinges 'ill check the back you check the cellar'.

'Wait' Max began 'can't you' but Miller was already gone walking away from him taking a deep breath shining his torch in front of him it was quit dark actually Max walked towards the open door that clearly led down to the cellar.

Steadying himself as he walked down the rickety stairs Max heard a soft scared voice call 'is it gone'.

'Hello is someone there' Max called annoyed at himself for sounding scared.

'Is it gone' the voice called again.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs now Max gasped seeing a large cage and several women inside 'let me help' Max said urgently moving forward pulling open the cage door that was for some reason unlooked but several of the women promptly pulled it shut.

'It's still here' one of them said worried.

'What's still here' Max asked dreading the answer but all the women did in response was point upwards and then if on que someone yelled in pain breathing heavily he turned around and started heading towards the sound of the noise 'you're a cop this is what you do' he started saying under his breath 'you're a cop this is what you do'. Reaching the first floor he realised the yelling was coming from upstairs so he started up the stairs pulling out his gun now razing it high 'you're a cop this is what you do Max' he spluttered reaching the top of the stairs heading across the landing now to the room he thought he heard the yell come from he took a deep breath trying to ready himself for what he might encounter.

Pushing open the door slowly he saw a man handcuffed to a bed post slumped over obviously he had been beaten terribly from how bloodied he was 'hello' he began stepping forward in to the room 'are you'.

'He's behind you' the man suddenly called acting more on instinct than anything Max wiped around and fired at the figure standing there and missed.

A chrome black helmet covering the figures entire face turned slowly and looked at the built hole in the wall and then turned back 'you should be more careful' a mechanically distorted voice said.

'I'm I'm I'm' Max stuttered backing away seeing the helmet the black lever trench coat the belt holding visible knives and batons and the lantana emblazoned on the shirt the figure was wearing over his built proof vest 'I didn't'.

The figure stared at him for a second then ran and jumped head long out the window Max stood there stunned for a second but then ran to the window and saw the figure riding away on some kind of high tech motorbike his trench coat trailing behind him in the wind as he rode away.

'Did you take a shot at him' Max heard Miller say from behind him.

'I'm sorry' Max said quickly turning around 'he' he gestured at the man 'I' he continued stuttering as he spoke 'I've never seen him before' he finished finally.

'Well Max you've seen him now' Miller said kneeling down in front of the guy 'what did you think of him did he live up the hip'.

'I don't know' Max said chuckling from his anxiety 'I knew he was back but I never thought I'd see him'.

'No one ever does I can still remember when I first saw the night-watchmen' Miller said under his breath inspecting the man who was glaring at him 'he really went to town on this one' he said looking up at Max not really caring to address this kind of man directly 'and look' he add squinting noticing something else 'he branded him' pointing at the lantern shaped burn.

* * *

The roar of his engine echoed around the tunnel as Bellamy drove the night bike as Monty had called it when he had unveiled it to him a month ago towards the bunker reaching the entrance he pulled up next to night car which Monty still hadn't got in working order and parked up. Pulling off his helmet Bellamy got off stopping breathily to crack his neck he walked up the stairs to the next level reaching the top of the stairs he walked down the narrow corridor looking in rooms as he passed by looking for someone finally he found Monty in the changing room sighting on one of the benches.

Walking in Bellamy noticed that he was staring at the cases where Bellamy kept previous team members gear including Monty's 'what are you doing in here' Bellamy said slowly putting his helmet down on a small self and seating down next to Monty 'you know if you want the amour'.

'I don't want to be the Apollo again' Monty said quickly cutting across him 'I much prefer being over watch Bellamy'.

'Ok' he said nodding 'but really Monty what's wrong'.

'It doesn't matter' Monty said sighing turning to face him 'I heard over your radio how things went are you ok'.

'I'm fine' Bellamy said frowning 'the guy gave me a couple of names didn't you hear them'.

'Of course I heard Bellamy' Monty said under his breath getting up and walking out of the room 'that's not what I meant'.

'What is going on with you Monty' Bellamy said gritting his teeth feel frustrated now pausing briefly to take of his coat and then following after him.

'You used the brand again Bellamy' Monty snapped turning around in front of the door leading to operations staring Bellamy down standing there the Kevlar covering his arms showing 'you know what that is going to mean for that guy in prison'.

'Yes of course I do' Bellamy said coldly 'that's why I did it that man Monty as you call him was a human traffic a don't you think he deserves what he's going to get because of the brand'.

'I seem to recall someone once saying we don't kill' month said shrewdly.

'That was a long time ago Monty' he said keeping his voice cool 'a lot has changed since then and I would add when I told you I was going to start doing this again but that things were going to be different this time and I asked you to help me you were the one who said yes'.

Frowning Monty turned back around and walked in to operations walking straight across the room he sat in front of all of his various computer screens and started tipping frowning Bellamy followed him in seating down on the rooms warn lever sofa and started taking of some of his gear 'You know' Monty said after a few minutes of tense silence as Bellamy was in the middle of taking off one of his gantlets 'I started doing this again because it was the right thing to do because I knew it was a way I could help the city are you sure you're doing this for the same reasons'.

'No' Bellamy said bluntly 'in truth I'm not positive why I started doing this again' Bellamy took a breath here thinking watching Monty back as it tensed out of shock at his confession 'I saw Miller tonight' he added trying to change the subject 'training some rooky'.

'Really' Monty says after a few minutes not stopping tipping 'he see you'.

'No' Bellamy frowned part of him still regretted in spite of the help he had provided them way back when never telling Miller he was and is again the night watchmen 'you talk to Jasper' he asked still wanting to get the subject off of him.

'Yea' Monty said gruffly.

'How's he doing' Bellamy asked hopefully getting back to taking off his gear.

'How do you think he's doing Bellamy' Monty said turning around now 'not only did his feonsay die he had both his legs amputated above the knee'.

Bellamy frowned 'I just' he began.

'Yea I know' Monty snapped turning back around and starting to type again angrily but after a few minutes he stopped and gave a large sigh leaning back in his seat 'I'm sorry Bellamy' he said rubbing his temples 'also I'm not seeing anything with those names right now you're going to have to leave them with me'.

'That's ok Monty' Bellamy said in a soft voice 'I understand but if you're having trouble finding something I could go see Murphy he'd probably be willing to help'.

'Really' Monty said exasperated turning his head 'captain freeze come on Bellamy were not that desperate at least give me a chance'.

'Ok' Bellamy said smiling standing up ready to go back to the changing room 'call me if you find anything also by the way where's Octavia'.

'With Charlotte your daughter where you should be' Monty said coldly.

'Monty' Bellamy almost growled stopping and turning back around 'I fully admit I'm not entirely sure why I'm doing this but she is' Monty gave him a pointed look here silencing him 'Monty' he said sternly after a few minutes of tense staring 'I stopped doing this once because I thought it's what I needed to do for Charlotte to get my family back but now'.

'No you didn't Bellamy' Monty said softly now cutting across him 'it was what happened to' but one look at Bellamy's glaring face stopped him from going any fever.

After a few minutes Bellamy gave a large sigh closing his eyes raining in his temper you're your right what happened was the reason I finally stopped being the night watchmen' he said slowly 'but it had been coming for a long time I wanted to'.

'You know being the night watchmen isn't why she divorced you right' Monty said quickly sighing trying his best to help Bellamy with this hole thing 'it was because Gina wasn't first second or even third when it came to your priorities first its Charlotte always has been ever since she was born and I'm sure that would have been OK with her but she was never second that was'.

'Stop' Bellamy said loudly not wanting to hear the rest 'I loved her I married her didn't I wanted I needed she was what I wanted' he spluttered.

'That's not true' Monty said quickly raising a finger wanting to firm for him 'and you know it's not I have no doubt you loved her Bellamy but she was never what you wanted what you've always wanted is a partner in all things all this included' he gestured round the room 'that's your dream girl Bellamy someone you could lead the delinquents with'.

Biting his tong Bellamy turned around and left the room leaving it there he didn't want to admit that he knew Monty was right he had been a leader a king almost most of his life and he had never really had any one to share the responsibility with and he knew that's what he wanted that but he also knew he was most likely he was never going to get that.

* * *

 **Well there we are I hope you enjoyed what I have written and please review I'd really like to know what you thought and the more people review the more I will write but that said I've already got the second chapter which will focus on Clarke almost finished so keep an eye out for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 100 Ultra girl vs the Night-watchman

 **Last chapter didn't get a lot of attention if anyone likes this please review because if people don't like this one I won't bother continuing with it.**

* * *

 **Clarke griffin**

'Papa what's happening' Clarke said scared as her father held her small ten year old hand tightly and pulled her down the shaking hall way.

'A lot Clarke' he said sounding stressed pulling her round a corner and down another corridor that she could see had cracked in several places from the shaking.

'Where are we going' Clarke begged starting to cry 'where's momma'.

Sighing her father stopped and backed them in to a corner 'where going to one of your uncles labs' he said smiling a reassuring smile giving her hand a squeeze 'your mouthers going to meet us there with ant Etta and Ad'.

'What about uncle' she began.

But before she could finish the sound of running feet rocketed around the hall and her father quickly clapped his hand around her mouth and pushed both of them behind a cabinet 'quit' he hissed.

A moment later Clarke saw a bunch of solders run past all in full armour with the ha family cresset emblazoned on their chests 'what' she began but a moment latter the sound of plasma blasts started going off and her father just picked her up and started running. 'Papa' she tried but he didn't respond looking back over his shoulder she saw the white balls a flame bouncing around behind them and at the same time the halls began to shake more 'papa' she cried but he still didn't respond.

Finally after a few minutes of running they reached a door with the house of En crest on it putting her down her father pricked his finger on the dna lock in the wall the door then opened and he ushered her inside 'Jade Clarke' she heard her mouther say loudly once they did as the door closed.

'Mama' Clarke said turning around just in time to see her mouther drop a plasma rifle and pick her up hugging her tight looking over her mother's shoulder Clarke saw her father rush forward looking determined right past ant Etta who was trying to shove a crying Ad her baby cousin pick up a pad and start seeing to the vehicle in the centre of the lab that seemed to be some kind of modified pod.

'Mama what's that she asked' pointing at the pod that her father was now rushing around typing on the pad as he did so.

Her mouther put her down and gave a large pained sigh looking at her in a longing way 'Jade' she said loudly not looking away 'will the pod work'.

'I think so Clar' her father said putting down the pad and rushing to one of the lab's terminals 'but hopefully if my brother is successful we won't need to find out'.

'What is happening' Clarke shouted now getting annoyed at her parents not telling her what was happening.

'For the love off' her ant shouted trying desperately to calm her son 'one off you tell that girl what's happening now she has a right to know'.

Both her parents paused looking at each other now 'Clar' her father said after a few minutes picking up a few tools 'at best this thing is experimental'.

'Fine Jade I'll do it' her mouther said taking Clarke by the hand and pulling her over to one corner of the lab and sighting her down 'Clarke you remember ja – ha right'.

'Yea' she said her voice shaking as the room gave another shake 'Well's father'.

'Well he's different now honey he's changed' her mouther said softly Clarke just stared at her mouther in response 'he's a bad man now' her mouther sighed 'him and his followers are trying to take power to over throw the council'.

'Why' Clarke said shocked.

'It's hard to explain honey' her mouther said smiling a little exasperated 'but it doesn't really matter were here Clarke because of that' she said pointing behind her to the pod which Jade now had the cockpit of open so he could tinker with the controls.

'What is it' Clarke asked frowning as her father picked up a different tool and started adjusting the seat.

'It's one of uncle jay's experiments' her mouther said her voice shaking slightly now 'it's going to keep you and Ad safe if Jay and the counsel can't stop Ja'.

'What about you' Clarke said immediately, getting scared now.

Her mouther just looked at her now clearly not sure what to say but before she could think of something a loud ringing echoed around the room drawing every one's to the pain of glass with circuitry inside it sticking out of Jade's belt stand upright backing away from the pod he took in a deep breath and then answered his communicator.

'Hello' he said his voice shaking once whoever it was on the other end start talking his faces began to change in quick succession first a look of happy surprise spread across his face but then a fearful terrified one after that his face became somehow resigned but also determined 'Etta' he said a detached voice after a few minutes passing her his communicator 'you should talk to him'.

'Jade what is it' Clar said immediately rushing forward.

'We don't have time for that' he said moving away from her as she tried to embrace him moving to one of the control panels 'Jay manged to stop Ja the counsel are going to sending him to the phantom zone'.

'There's something else isn't there' Clar said looking from her serious faced husband to her sister in law her was now sobbing in response to whatever she was hearing from the communicator.

'Yea' Jade said looking up grabbing his tablet and walking back to the pod 'the moment Ja realised his men were being suppressed by the councils he headed to the dark volts and he got in Jay manged to stop him but not before he manged to arm a black hole bomb'.

'O no' Clar said in a quiet voice feeling dread make her whole body go num.

'Can't you just stop it from going off' Clarke said in a small voice looking from her terrified looking mother to her crying ant who had just hung up the communicator and started hugging Ad then finally to her resigned looking her father.

'That's what your uncle and the other's over there are trying to do honey' he said smiling weakly 'but black hole bombs were designed to be impossible to disarm it was why they were put in the dark volts there might be something they can figure out but' her father trailed off in to silence here looking like he had realised something.

'Papa' Clarke asked scared.

'Jade' her mouther asked as well but he didn't respond as he started typing on his tablet fast 'Jade' her mouther shouted now as he ran over to a cabinet opened it and started looking for something.

'The black volts aren't far Clar' he said turning around pushing several boxes in to a small bag 'if I run there's a chance I can get there in time to help him and if I'm there the chances of them actually stopping this are just that little bit better'.

'But what about the pod' Etta said as Jade pushed the bag in the cockpit walked over to one of the rooms work benches and picked up a knife.

'And what's that far' Clar said scared.

'I've already got it ready the fly the flight plan is set' Jade said quickly rolling up one of his sleeves ravelling the tattoo of three connected spirals there 'all you have to do is launch it which you can do Clar' he continued looking at his wife moving the knife to his tattoo.

'Wait what are you doing' 'where are you sending them' both the women said in unison as Jade made a small cut in to his flesh and forced his fume and finger inside his flash.

'Getting something' he said through gritted teeth pulling out a small microchip with the spiral symbol on it pausing here he took a deep breath looking at the two shocked women.

'You had it' Etta said sounding surprised staring at the microchip.

'Yea' Jade said dryly walking over to the pod reaching in and putting it in one of the box's in the bag 'if this doesn't work the breath should be safe with the kids' he added turning back 'and Etta I've set the pod to open a worm hole to earth it's the closest habitable least violent planet I can think of in range the miniaturized worm hole drive should work but the fever away the target the greater the risk.

'Jade' Clar began.

'I know' he said quickly kissing his wife rapping his arms around her holding her tight they stayed like that for a minute but then he broke away and leaned down to his daughter who was looking around at the adults finding all this a little hard to believe 'I love you Clarke' he said quickly grabbing her holding her tight. 'Never forget that and just in case this goes the wrong way' he added pulling away looking her right in the eyes 'Ad is going to be your responsibility now so you're going to need to look after him OK, also the planet where sending you to isn't like Alpha but maybe just maybe with you there they can be better than even us' smiling he stroked the side of his daughters face noting his fingers through her blond hair 'and I imagine I hope one day you'll meet one of them who you can share your life with who can be a partner to you and when you meet that person Clarke you hold on to them ok'.

'Papa' Clarke cried as her father stood up and moved to the door 'papa' she screamed following him but her mouther grabbed her pulling her back standing at the door way her mother holding her tight she screamed for her father watching his back as he ran away jumping over all manner of rubble as he went.

'Sorry honey' her mouther said picking Clarke us screaming and forcing her in to the pod.

'Moma please' Clarke sobbed as she started strapping her in to the seat.

'Clarke' her mother almost shouted now getting her to go quit 'I'm going to need you to be brave ok if they can't stop this you're going to need to take care of Ad'.

'But moma I' she began sniffling trying to calm down.

'Yes you can' her ant said appearing all of a sudden silent tears streaming down her face quickly passing her Ad who seemed calmer now.

'But' she tried again looking down at Ad and the up at her mouther and ant.

'Clarke' her mouther began places several bag by her seat but just then there was a loud explosion that sounded close.

'Clar we don't have time' her ant shouted.

'No we don't do we' Clar frowned looking up 'right honey you won't need to do anything' she said looking back down at Clarke 'the pod is set it will do everything for you'.

'Moma' Clarke began not believing this could be happening.

'Never forget we love you Clarke' her mouther said quickly cutting across her crying herself now pressing a button and bringing the pod screen down over Clarke and Ad.

Present day

Flying through the cold air her short cape flapping behind her the sun beating down on her head Clarke court glimpse of the plane or more accurately she spotted the planes flaming engine first she thought for a second how she was going to do this then figuring it out she shot forward. Moving under the plane she basined herself under the wing with the flaming engine took in a breath and started blowing at the flames come on she thought after a few minutes it was working the flames were dying down but not fast enough and the ground and house there was coming up pretty dammed fast.

Worried she blow at the flames harder but that had the effect of crumpling the engine causing the wing to begin to bend 'dame it' she yelled moving up fast to catch the wing bending it back in to place there were only one or two small flames now but she was also the only thing stopping the wing from breaking off. Looking around she started to think quickly she couldn't stay here she could already feel the plan starting to spin out of control and if she was going to help it land she would need to be under the main body of the plane not the wing.

Thinking of a solution Clarke started inspecting the area where the wing was breaking looking for the best places to do this spotting it she light up her lazar vision for just a moment as not to cut through the wing thankfully it seemed to work getting the metal to fuse back together partially. So quickly Clarke rolled over in the air and moved under the body of the plane moving upwards she hit the plane with an all mighty fud which probably knocked the people around inside to no end moving her arms above her head she started trying the brace the plane as it continued to fall.

* * *

'And ultra-girl then helped the plane to land in a nearby field' the reporter said a few hours later as Clarke walked out the bathroom in her apartment watching the report on TV having just showered and coloured her natural blond hair to the reddish brown she kept it to avoid being recognised. Smiling brightly Clarke wrapped herself up in her robe and shat down on the sofa as they showed some film someone had shot from the plane colouring her hair and wearing glasses when she was out and about as Clarke griffin was a lot of work but this way when people looked as her as ultra-girl they saw something that was a lot more honest.

If she wore a mask people would think she had something to hide but this way even if people didn't know who she was in a way she was out in the open something that could inspire people here train of thought he was cut off as hear keen hearing heard movement behind her apartment door. Getting up she saw Ad or Aden as he had been going by since he had come to live with her in Arkadia walking in next to Raven there mutual adoptive sister who lived in Arkadia as well 'did you two have fun today' she said smiling it was Sunday so Raven had taken him to the swimming baths. Being since the two of them had a rather large lung capacity on earth it was something he had started to really get in to since he had started to learn to swim a few years ago.

He just shrugged in a nonchalant way in response and walked past her heading towards his room curious she turned to Raven razing her eye brows asking the question silently.

'He didn't do anything to get himself to noticed' she said quickly frowning 'but he did get in to a how can hold their breath the longest competition with a few kids'.

'O really' Clarke said smiling 'I imagine he won'.

'Yea' Raven deadpanned closing the door and walking over to kitchen area 'I did have to stop the life guard from jumping in to stop him from drowning however' Clarke had to bit her tong to stop herself from laughing here judging from Ravens face it would be a bad idea 'I heard about that' Raven said pointing at the TV changing the subject 'could you tell what happened to that plane'.

'Not really' Clarke shrugged 'but I stopped it from falling out of the sky so that's something'.

'Yea' Raven chuckled just as the TV started talking about one of ultra-girls detractors 'I think we don't need to be listening to any of that stuff right now' she said quickly walking over grabbing the remote and putting the TV on mute.

'I don't get what there problem is' Clarke said appearing on the sofa in a flash frowning.

'What's mums rule' Raven almost shouted razing a finger at Clarke.

'Raven' Clarke said exasperated.

'You tell her Raven' Aden shouted from his room 'it's what she tells me all the time'.

'O really' Raven said smiling looking at the door to Aden's room and then turning back to Clarke looking rather smug 'what's the rule'.

'Never in the house' Clarke scowled as Raven shat down next to her smiling looking satisfied 'but you don't mind when I'm cleaning up a mess like that time with Finn' she began.

'Clarke' Raven said loudly exasperated pointing at the door to Aden's room.

'Don't worry Raven you would be amassed what I've overheard over the years' he shouted.

'You know if you want to chat Aden' Clarke said casually 'why don't you come sight with us'.

Raven didn't hear anything but she could tell Clarke had the way she smiled 'what he say' she asked curious.

'That it doesn't seem a boy thing to do, to spend the evening chatting with his sisters' Clarke smiled.

'You and I just spent the day together' Raven shouted scowling she waited for a response but she didn't get one sighing she turned back to Clarke 'you are still sure about this right Clarke Abby raised me and you and has been dealing with him ever since you two crashed in that field true she doesn't have Jake any more but she can'.

'Raven I like it here I have friends' Aden called cutting across her 'so don't giving her ideas please'.

'I'm sure Raven' Clarke smiled encoring Aden's shout and Raven's scowl 'I'm sure mum could do it but I think it's better this way he's my responsibility'.

'Ok' Raven said putting her hands up leaning back on the sofa.

'So' Clarke said leaning back her self-putting her feet on the coffee table 'anything else to report about today'.

'Not much really Clarke' she shrugged.

Clarke opened her mouth to push she wanted to hear details but the strange lantern like symbol that was being shown on the TV distracted her picking up the remote she took it off mute 'its official' the news presenter said dramatically 'the night watchmen has returned'.

'Who's the night watchmen' Clarke said taken aback looking at Raven and then back to the screen showing pieces of film from cctv cameras of a masked trench coat wearing figure beating people up.

7 months from now

With an almighty crack Clarke flew both of them across the room and pined the night watchmen in to a corner of the room having to use almost her full strength to hold his arms in place the virtual tank the man was wearing was capable of a lot of strength 'you need to stop' she screamed looking in to the eye holes of his cracked bent helmet 'is this really what you want'.

'Yes' the night watchmen spat head butting her it did more damage to his helmet than to Clarke but it caused her to weaken her grip just enough that he was able to move his hand to her chest and a moment later she felt a massive electric shock and she was blown off of him.

But Clarke was able to rebound quicker this time moving back on him bring her fist round not holding back any more she hit one of the cracks in his helmet knocking him to the floor and splitting the helmet in to 'we need to talk' she shouted.

'O you've decided that have you' the night watchmen growled from the floor pulling himself up 'the mighty ultra-girl' he said as what remained of his helmet fell to the floor revealing his face.

Clarke didn't respond she couldn't this made no sense she remembered what Cage had said but how 'Bellamy' she said breathlessly.

'Surprised' he spat almost laughing.

'Did you know' Clarke shouted getting angry now 'all this time did you know who I was'.

'Know what' Bellamy frowned.

* * *

 **Well there we go like I said if anyone likes this please review and tell me because as it stands right now I won't continue with this fic.**


End file.
